Seeing Red
by littlewiccan
Summary: This is the episode Seeing Red from Season 6 but rewritten in the way I think it should have gone. R&R please.


Author's note: Some things are orgianl, others were added by me. Enjoy.

* * *

Spike- "…great love is wild and passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes."  
Buffy- "Until there's nothing left love like that doesn't last."

Spike- (yelling) "Like hell it does. How do you know if you never give it a chance?"  
Buffy- "Spike I don't love you and even if I did it could never work. Not now; not ever."  
Spike- "Why?"  
Buffy- (sarcastically) "Well there's the whole trust issue and also…" (Yelling) "…you're a vampire!"  
Spike- "Angel was a vampire."  
Buffy- "Angel had a soul besides we all know how well that ended. It's not exactly the stuff fairytales are made of."  
Spike- "But…"  
Buffy- (interrupting him, frustrated) "Spike leave…" (Tone softer) "…please."

Spike is about to say something opens his mouth but he thinks the better of it and just closes his mouth, nods, and leaves; closing the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Xander enters the foyer/house through the front door. Shouting he begins to speak as he enters and closes the door behind him.

Xander- "Buffy I found Warren. Actually my face kind a found him!"

Noticing Spikes jacket on the banister he picks it up and hurries up stairs, only to find Buffy just leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Xander- (angry, He holds up the jacket to show her.) "Is this what you call not seeing Spike anymore?"

Buffy gives him a look like it's just all too much.

Xander- (worried) "What did he do to you?"  
Buffy- (Shaking her head) "Nothing. He just came by and talked. I told him to leave."  
Xander- "And what?"  
Buffy- "And he left."  
Xander- "That's it he just left. Buffy what really."  
Willow- (interrupting) "Hey I think we finally found something."

* * *

The following scenes were unaltered: 

Violence Isn't the Answer  
Withdrawal Attempt

* * *

Spike is in his crypt when Clem enters.

Clem- "Hey thought I'd drop bye, see if you were in the mood for some chicken wings…" (Holds up bucket of chicken wings) "…and television…" (Noticing there is something bothering Spike) "…what's wrong?"

Spike gives him a look.

Clem- (realizing what's wrong) "Oh Slayer dump you again. Listen Spike she's a sweet girl but man talk about issues and no surprise there what with the coming back from the grave and all. I had this cousin got resurrected by some kooky shaman. Never was the same."  
Spike- (Frustrated and confused) "Its not suppose to be this way it's not suppose to."  
Clem- "Love makes you do funny things."  
Spike- "Is that what this is love." (Pressing his head with his hand) "I can feel it inside, in my brain, squirming around."  
Clem- "Love?"  
Spike- "The chip. It's in my head, bits and pieces of plastic messing with my brain. This would have never happened. I wouldn't be this way. She couldn't do this to me. It's all because of this bloody chip. Won't let me be a monster and I can't be a man." (Leaning with his hands on a coffin and his back to Clem whispers) "I'm nothing."  
Clem- "Hey now don't say that. You are to someone."  
Spike- (shouting) "Yeah then tell me Clem who the bloody hell am I?!"  
Clem- "You're Spike. You're one of the good guys."  
Spike- (Laughing) "Yeah if I'm so good then why won't she have me. It's all because of this stupid chip. If it wasn't for this chip I wouldn't feel this way. I can't be a monster and I can't be a man. I need I need to give Buffy what she deserves."  
Clem- "What are you gonna do?"  
Spike- (speaks while he is leaving) "Gonna go see a man about a girl. Watch over the place for me while I'm gone will you?" (Leaves closing the door behind him and not waiting for a reply)  
Clem- "Sure thing"

* * *

The following scenes were unaltered: 

Deadbeats  
Making Amends

* * *

Spike is on a motorcycle staring at the road ahead. Revs up engine.

Spike- "Get ready Slayer cause' you're about to get what's coming to you."

He rides off into the night.

* * *

Review please. 


End file.
